Otter Girl to a Otter Woman
by POMfan
Summary: When Marlene knows she is in love whit Skipper and she is going to change for him!  The girl goes woman.
1. I love you!

_**Yeaahhh. I AM BACK! **_

_**This story goes about Marlene, Transforming into a real woman for Skipper!**_

_**There is an song in it from Emma Roberts: Mexican wrestler!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Marlene was thinking about the time whit the guys, specially skipper.<p>

**~~FLASHBACK!~~**

Marlene: Okay, Carful. watch out and , who they..

They were all breaking stuff of Marlene.

Marlene: I'm Sorry, what was exactly what you are looking for?, You know here, here in my house!

Then marlene saw Kowalski punching whit an hammer at the ground

and Julian did the same but then whit Mort.

Mort: My head makes thumbs!

Skipper: It cud be anything Marlene, Trapdoors, recess achy chambers .

Skipper: Rico , Solve this mystery.

Then Rico takes an Chainsaw out his belly.

Marlene: Okay enough, this is my home I know every inching's of this place.

Marlene: And there are no trapdoors, There are no recess achy chambers, No...

Then Kowalski falls down a secret stairs in Marlene her habitat.

Marlene: Hidden Staircases?

Kowalski: Okay, I may Oka..

Then he fells again.

Kowalski: I calculate I am half way down here...

And fells again.

Then we all going down stairs.

Marlene: Wow, this actually allot more square foodies to my place.

Then they came to a wall whit some things on it.

Skipper: Fred, can you take a look at this mysterious squirrel convicts.

Fred: Not a problem.

Then he looks to it.

Skipper: And when I say look at them Fred, I mean can you read them.

Fred: O read them, Well sure I can but you know it's harder.

Kowalski: Skipper it looks like this section of the tunnel was part of our city's original sewer system.

Then Marlene walks advance.

Marlene: I can put this into a killer game room, you know get some light there football maybe air hokey.

Fred: Hey guys, it says ahead lies the path to the treasure of the golden squirrel and sudden riches.

Then Marlene steps on a trap.

Skipper: Marlene!

He jump to her and saves her before she get burned by the trap.

Fred: O and guys, This part says something about traps. yeah deadly traps.

Fred: Maybe I shut read that part first!

**~~FLASHBACK OVER~~**

Marlene thinking in herself : He really saved me that time..

He is an gentle man and I am a girl.. he will never like me.

Then she thought about when she stands next to skipper, when he thought he was an girl.

Skipper: A she's an mammal,

Then he takes Marlene to him.

Skipper: Everyone knows there all morons!

Marlene thinking again: That really breaks my heart.

He will never love me the way I love him.

Or will he?

She takes her Spanish guitar and plays a song.

_Sometimes I wish that I was an angel_

_A fallen angel who visits your dreams_

_And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says_

_You really want me._

He don't like me.

Why would he likes an mammal?

He think they are stupid.

_Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler_

_In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you_

_And maybe cause physical harm_

_When we would land I might take pity on you_

_I could crack all your ribs but I can't break your heart_

Would he already have a girlfriend?

Or do he don't wants a girl?

_You will never love me_

_And this I can't forgive_

_That you will never love me_

_As long as I will live_

He is an man and don't wants a girl as girlfriend.

_Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty_

_A beautiful girl, the popular one_

_And I'd turn your head and your friends would love me_

_And I could afford to play hard to get_

_We'd go to parties and you'd show me off_

_Then I'd go out with your best friend_

Maybe I need to chance?

And being a woman.

_You will never love me_

_And this I cant forgive_

_And It will always bug me_

_As long as I will live_

_You will never love me_

_Why should I even care_

_It's not that you're so special_

_You're just the cross I bear_

_You will never love me_

_You will never love me_

_And this I can't forgive_

_And it will always bug me_

_As long as I will live_

Then she puts her guitar away.

Marlene: I need help..

Maybe from the lemurs, or maybe the badgers!

I am going to chance intro a woman, for him!

* * *

><p><strong>!TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>


	2. Lemurs and a date

**Here is Part 2, enjoy :D**

Marlene walks to the lemurs for help, don't know if they will help..

Julian: Hello Marlene, How can I help you?

Marlene: Hey Julian, uhm can I ask you lemurs for a favour?

Julian: Maybe, what is it about?

Marlene: Well , see I like a guy here in the zoo but..

Julian: Of course I want to be your boyfriend Marlene.

He walks to her and hugs her.

Marlene: No , it's not about you it's about uh..

Julian lets her go and looks at her.

Julian: well tell me silly otter, who is that guy who is better than the king?

Marlene : Uhm , well he is.. you know.. Skipper.

Julian takes a step back and then burst out laughing

Julian: hahaha, you love that flat-headed penguin! That is very funny.

Marlene: I mean it Julian.

Maurice: how long do you like him?

Marlene: a long time, but I need your help.

Julian: To ask that guy out ride? well I just call him! SKIPPER, MARLENE LII...

Then Marlene jumps on Julian whit here paws before his mouth.

Marlene: Shut it Julian, I need you to turn me intro a woman!

Mort: But you are a woman right?

Marlene let Julian go and walks to the smoothie bar and sits on a barstool

Marlene: No.. I'm a girl and he will never like me.

Maurice takes a smoothie and give it to Marlene.

Maurice: Of course he will likes you, you 2 will make a great couple.

Marlene takes a swig from here smoothie and then looks to Maurice.

Marlene: Do you think so?

Then Mort and Julian sits next to her.

Julian: Yes silly otter, the king that is me will help you and that penguin being together.

Mort: Yeah for the penguin and the otter.

And then he jumps to Julian his feet.

Julian: But no yeah for you and the FEET!

And then he kicks mort off.

Marlene: But how do you are going to help me?

Maurice: You will see.

Then Skipper jumped in.

Skipper: Why did you call me, ringtail?

Julian: I'm having a party tonight silly penguin and you may come only whit a date.

Skipper: Who said I want to come to your stupid lemur party?

Julian: I do, because it's a birthday party?

Skipper: Who's birthday?

Julian: Okay, no birthday party but please silly penguin come! I beg you!

Skipper: I can't, I don't have a date.

Julian: What if I choose a date for you, and you for me!

Skipper: We got a deal ringtail!

He shakes the hand of Julian.

Julian: Great, well uh I choose?

Then he winked to Marlene, who winked back.

Julian: Marlene the otter!

Then Skipper saw Marlene.

Skipper: Okay ringtail , I choose.. Mort!

Julian: WHAT? Mort is not a girl!

Skipper smiled and says: You didn't say it needs to be a girl.

Then he walked to Marlene.

Skipper: Well, if you agree to be my date for tonight Marlene.

Marlene: I would love to!

Skipper: I pick you up at 7 o clock!

Marlene: See you there..

Then he goes back to the H.Q

Marlene: Thanks Julian , I own you!

Julian: Your welcome silly otter, now Maurice and I are going to help you for your date.

**YEAAAAAHHH SKIPPER AND MARLENE ARE HAVING A DATE!**

**YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTHER.**


End file.
